


Whispered Promises

by StarlightKat



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Blood and Injury, Case Fic, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Falling In Love, Flashbacks, Fluff, Gavin Reed Being an Asshole but Gets Better, Gavin Reed Redemption, Gavin has a hobby which is drawing, Gavin's Childhood, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentions of sex but there's no actual sex, Minor Character Death, Murder Mystery, No Beta, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Past Child Abuse, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Serial Killers, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-11-14 07:48:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18048506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightKat/pseuds/StarlightKat
Summary: Gavin groaned, “Fuck my life why me.”He’s forced to partner with Connor and solve a series of cases involving a serial killer on the run. Their relationship doesn’t start off that great and he wonders why Connor even puts up with him. While he figures out his feelings with the android Gavin realizes this case may bring more memories from his past than he can handle.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic in the fandom! Also this isn't beta'd so all mistakes are mine. 
> 
> Hope y'all enjoy!

Gavin woke up to silence in his bedroom. He laid there unmoving. His eyes tiredly roamed around the room, barely lit from the curtains cracked open hiding away the daylight. Was it always bright outside? For a moment he panicked. Rolling over his bed he reached for his phone on the nightstand to check the time hoping he hadn’t slept through his alarm.

_6:59 AM_

He didn’t have the chance to feel relieved when the clock struck _7 AM_ and his phone went off. The abrupt noise cut through the silence startling him. Already pissed, he tapped the ‘Stop’ button a little harder than necessary to turn off the annoying sound.

It was just his luck to wake up right before his alarm. He barely woke up and his day was already turning to shit. As if his day was getting any better his cat zoomed into his room and jumped on his bed meowing for food.

“Alright I’m getting up,” he grumbled. He got out of his bed and trudged towards the closet. After throwing on the clothes he normally wore and freshening up in the bathroom he left his room and walked towards kitchen while his cat followed him every step of the way crying.

The first thing Gavin did was brew some coffee. With how this day was turning out he desperately needed it. He didn’t know what would happen when he went to work but he had an inkling feeling it would probably get worse from there.

As he turned the machine on, he picked up the remote resting on the counter and turned on the TV to serve as background noise. Then he made his way to the cabinets to grab the cat food and filled up his cat’s bowl.

He yelped when she nipped his ankle impatiently. “Will you stop?” he chided. When he put the food down, she ignored him in favor of eating. Gavin rolled his eyes but gave her head a few pats before returning his attention to the TV.

He never watched much television aside from the news and currently playing was the morning news on the KNC channel.

_“-now that androids have gained their rights and freedom what does it mean for our country?”_

_“It could mean a lot of things. For the past few days, the android leader who led the demonstrations has met with President Warren in private to discuss the new laws for their kind. Some have already been in effect.”_

_“Well, all we can do is hope with these new laws humans and androids can live together in peace.”_

_“I agree. We will see what Markus has to say next the time he appears. Unfortunately that is it for today-“_

Gavin reared his head back in disgust. “Do they honestly think everyone is going to be happy-go-lucky about this and automatically start treating them the same?”

He knew damn well not everyone would easily accept this. Humans don’t like change. They never did. He wouldn’t be surprised if violence against those plastics remained prevalent. It was only a matter of time before they realize how stupid they’re being. But it’s not like it mattered anymore. He was stuck living with those hunks of plastics regardless of how it displeased him.

Almost three weeks had passed since the androids successfully won over the public. He remembered watching the event live on TV sitting on his couch and biting his thumbnail nervously. He didn’t know how it was all going to end but seeing the guards retreating and the androids _winning_ it was certainly far from what he expected.

Quickly after, the president had thrown out these new laws and amendments and demanded everyone to accept androids were people like them. There were mixed reviews about it of course. Most did end up conforming and continued their daily lives but then there was still a lot out there who didn’t.

Gavin was one of them. The economy of this city was already in shambles and it would only go downhill from here. Even though androids made salaries with their jobs, he still felt threatened that one day one of them would replace him. His place in the world could be replaced by a machine. The thought left a bitter taste in his mouth.

Not wanting to listen anymore Gavin turned the television off. After chugging down his drink, he checked the time on his phone then grabbed his leather jacket hanging off the chair.

“Bye Gaby,” he called to his cat, “Don’t tear up the furniture while I’m gone.” The grey feline merely blinked up at him and Gavin knew the instant he left his apartment she would scratch his couch. Sneaky asshole. Grabbing his wallet and keys, he sent Gaby one more warning look then rushed out into the chilly morning air.

\---

When he entered the precinct his eyes immediately wandered over to Hank and his pet. He frowned, remembering Connor was now officially a member of the DPD. Back then after getting karate chopped in the fucking neck in the archive room by that asshole he had mysteriously disappeared.

Gavin had figured the android finally realized he wasn’t wanted and effed off but it turned out he had led a goddamn army of androids during the whole fiasco. He remembered it on the news as clear as day. He’d been so taken aback that his cat scratched his hand he noticed he’d stopped petting her.

Fast forward a week from the event and he discovered not only did Connor return no longer sporting the Cyberlife jacket, but he wore a black blazer left open over his collared shirt. Something a newbie would wear the first day on the job. The android had walked into Fowler’s office along with Hank looking fidgety like a kid walking into a principal’s office not knowing what they did wrong but when he came out of the room, the bastard had a smile on his face as he headed straight to his desk across from Hank’s and sat down.

Gavin had been hoping Connor would get up to leave the precinct and never return but as the hours ticked by the android hadn’t moved from his spot. Instead, multiple of his co-workers approached him and had short conversations with him. Some of them shook his hand and one person even gave him a small succulent like some kind of welcoming gift which till today still rested on the corner of Connor’s desk.

By the time Gavin’s shift ended in the evening the fucker still had his ass glued to the chair and it was only then he put the pieces together and figured out Connor was staying. _Permanently_.

Honestly it could have been a good thing since they were always understaffed but Gavin hated the fact it had to be _Connor._ The very android that was the bane of his existence. The one Gavin’s harassed the whole time he’d been here.

He considered walking up to the android and give him a piece of his mind but upon seeing Anderson he decided against it. Anderson was pretty much Connor’s guard dog snapping at anyone who gave Connor shit and Gavin didn’t want the old man throwing fists at him so early in the morning. Whatever, it wasn’t like Gavin couldn’t hold his own but he didn’t want to find out.

Feeling just the sight of those two sucking away his energy, he made a beeline to the break room to get more caffeine in his system. Upon entering he spotted Officer Chen in front of the coffee maker pouring herself a cup. Gavin walked up next to her and opened the cupboard when Tina noticed him.

“Morning jackass,” she mumbled tiredly. He distantly recalled she was one of those unfortunate souls who worked a double shift and was now starting her second one. Poor girl.

“Mornin’ dipshit,” he greeted back, taking out his mug.

Tina passed the pot to him and Gavin yanked it from her hands. She clicked her tongue for his rude behavior but didn’t comment on it. “Ready to start the day?” she asked instead.

Gavin waved a hand and scoffed, “Since when have I ever been ready? There’s a fuckton of documents I need to go over so I guess I’m looking forward to that.”

Tina eyed him from the corner of her vision as she poured in a few packets of sugar. “Well, good luck with it. At least you’re not trapped here like me. Also, I overheard earlier the Captain is looking for you. I wonder what you did this time.”

He groaned, “Fuck my life why me.” First, he woke before his alarm and next the fucking _boogeyman_ of this place wanted to talk to him. This had to be a curse he just knew it.

His friend nudged his arm with her elbow as she said, “Hey lighten up, who knows what he wants? It might be something good.”

“Nothing good comes from Fowler and you know it. I’m not surprised if he decides to upper cut me when I step into his office right then and there. I’m always getting on his nerves for dumbass reasons.”

Whenever he was with Fowler, the majority of the times alone with him which made his skin crawl, it was either to receive a big case that always fucked him in the ass and made his life miserable or get the scolding of his lifetime. There was no in between.

Tina snorted, “Well whatever the reason I suggest you prepare yourself. Maybe even clench your butt cheeks while you’re at it. Just don’t piss him off otherwise he’ll hulk smash you against the glass wall.”

“Oh my god Tina, please shut the fuck up,” he begged. He didn’t want her putting these thoughts in his head about how Fowler would end him. It was too damn early and all he wanted was his coffee so he could go to his desk and be done with his leftover work and start on something new actually worth his time.

“Only because you said please,” she winked at him.

After dumping loads of sugar and creamer into his cup, he tested his coffee. Once it was to his liking, they both turned around to head out but halted when they saw someone else in the break room.

It was Connor.

Gavin’s heart jumped. He didn’t even hear him approach but he wasn’t going to let either of them know.

The android focused his attention at Tina and smiled. “Good morning Officer Chen,” he greeted. His eyes trailed over to Gavin warily and hesitated for a split second before saying, “Good morning Detective Reed.”

Thankfully Tina spoke first before Gavin could go off on him. She smiled back and gave a small wave. “Morning Connor! It’s nice to have you back. I really missed having you around here. It was never the same without you.”

Connor looked down and Gavin could’ve sworn he looked a little bashful. “Thank you for your kind words Officer Chen. I’m glad to be back as well and I’m looking forward to working with everyone here again.”

Walking up next to him, Tina clapped Connor on the shoulder and grinned. “Same to you my friend. By the way you don’t have to be so formal with me. We’re going to be best buddies so you can call me Tina.” She started heading out but before she left the break room, she shot Gavin a look that said ‘ _Don’t fucking do anything’_ which he rolled his eyes to.

He watched Connor walk up to the counter grabbing the coffeepot and a paper cup. The action caught Gavin off guard. “I thought androids couldn’t eat or drink?” he asked.

The prick left him hanging and waited until _after_ he finished pouring the coffee and set the pot down before looking at Gavin with a deadpanned expression. “You’re correct Detective I don’t,” he answered, “However this coffee isn’t for me. I’m making it for Ha-“ He blinked a few times. “I’m making it for Lieutenant Anderson.”

Gavin subconsciously licked his lips. Being alone with the android made him itching for a fight and seeing they were the only ones in here he jumped on the opportunity. He smirked, “So what? Even after gaining free rights you’re still his slave? Should’ve known you’re still sucking it up to the drunkard.”

At the remark, Connor’s LED flashed yellow for a moment then frowned. “I don’t appreciate you calling the Lieutenant derogatory names. And no, I’m not his slave and I never was. He seemed tired, and I thought some coffee would help him get through the day.”

“Yeah, you keep telling yourself that tin can. But let’s make one thing clear here.” Gavin stepped up into the android’s personal space and realizing how fucking _tall_ this guy was served to fuel his anger. He jabbed a finger to his chest making Connor budge and sneered. “You may be a free android with rights and you may be a member of the DPD but I will never-“ he jabbed him again “-recognize you as one of us. So, stay the fuck out of my way if you wanna keep functioning, you got it?”

He looked back up at Connor’s LED again to see it spinning red. _Exactly,_ he thought, _Stay in your fucking place._ He gave another poke for an extra measure then left the break room muttering “Fuckin androids” under his breath knowing Connor definitely caught it.

There was no way he would treat that plastic as an equal. Not even after death. He worked his ass off to be where he was now. Coming from nothing and from a past he vowed to leave behind to earning the respect he well deserved while Connor came out of nowhere and was welcomed to his workplace like a fucking king. It was…

It was so _unfair_.

Gritting his teeth at the thought, he sat at his desk and turned on his terminal hoping that work would at least calm him down. After logging on he opened the file containing the reports from the previous case he’d been working on for the past month. It was time to be done with this and move on. He let out a tired sigh. Might as well get started on it.

Roughly 40 minutes passed by and he’d consumed all his coffee. Glancing at his work he wasn’t even close to finished so he took this excuse to go back to the break room and get another refill. However, it seemed Tina was right because just as he stood up; he heard Fowler’s voice booming across the place.

“Reed, get in my office!”

Gavin let his head fall back and closed his eyes. _Fuck at least let me get another drink before I have to deal with this shit._ Or better yet why not fucking combust and die so he wouldn’t have to deal with any of this shit. It sounded like a perfect idea.

He gave the break room from afar a longing gaze before begrudgingly making his way to the Captain’s office. It was then he noticed Fowler wasn’t alone. Hank and Connor were in there with him. They must’ve gone in when he was engrossed in his reading.

He spotted Hank working up an argument inside. The man was throwing his arms in the air with an exasperated expression yelling his boss’s ears off while the android stood near the back impassively observing the scene.

As Gavin neared the door, he suddenly realized he’d never been called in with those two in the same room. If he had to be within the same space with Fowler _and_ the very two beings who probably despised him more than anyone else here, he knew he was fucked.

Accepting his fate, Gavin tried to savor the peacefulness of the alone time he had walking up the stairs before whatever hell unleashed upon him. The instant he opened the door his ears were attacked by Hank’s voice.

“You can’t do this Jeffrey! This is a fucking terrible idea!”

Fowler was sagging at his desk rubbing the bridge of his nose as if this was the umpteenth time explaining to the Lieutenant. “I understand Hank but you’re already focused on one major case. Besides this would be beneficial for Connor to work with different people.”

It didn’t stop Hank from retorting. “I can understand Connor working with others but why him of all people? You know how he views androids! That asshole will kill him!”

“He’s the only one available, and he’s the best at his job. It could be the perfect time to work out their differences,” Fowler sighed.

Hank practically growled. His expression morphed from irritated to full-on rage as he slammed his hands over the Captain’s desk yelling. “No fucking way! I refuse to let it happen. Please don’t do this Jeffrey!”

It fell silent as the two were having a stare down which Gavin decided it would be the right time to interrupt them. “What’s going on?” he finally said.

The others whipped their heads around as if just noticing him there. Even Connor seemed caught off guard at Gavin’s presence.

“You!” Hank yelled and pointed an offending finger in his direction seething.

“The fuck did I do?” Gavin hunched defensively. The old man looked ready to pounce on him. If Hank wanted a fight, he’d give him a fucking fight.

Before anyone could throw the first punch Fowler caught their attention. “Reed, sit down,” he ordered.

Gavin was about to say ‘ _I don’t fucking think so’_ when Fowler glared at him and said, “For the sake of my sanity please sit your ass down.”

He swallowed. With how tense the atmosphere in this room felt he chose to suck it up for now. He sat down in the chair next to Hank and pretended to ignore the scowl burning through his skull.

“Thank god,” the Captain exhaled, “Now here’s what will happen. Since Hank has his hands full with a Red Ice case and the rest of us are busy dealing with other shit Reed and Connor will partner up on future homicide cases for the time being.”

The seconds those words were registered Gavin shot out of his chair with clenched fists. “No fucking way in hell am I gonna work with that thing!” he shouted. He couldn’t believe this. Why would the Captain pair up the android with him when they hated each other’s guts? That’s like asking to do the worst job out of everyone here.

“It’s only temporary,” Fowler tried to reason, “Like I said it’s only until-“

“I’m not working with the plastic prick!” Gavin wasn’t going to let him win. No matter what the circumstances he would never stoop down low enough to work with Connor.

“Will you let me finish-“

“I fucking said-“

A deafening smack resounded around them, most likely heard from outside the office. Gavin flinched from the noise and from his peripheral vision he noticed Hank did as well. Fowler had slammed his palms on his desk and stood up, looming over Gavin menacingly.

“Listen Reed,” Fowler spoke in a calm manner as he sat back in his chair. Gavin knew that tone of voice. It was only the calm before the storm and if he talked over him one more time, he knew what was coming. He’d been on the receiving end of it before and he didn’t want to experience it again as it had almost gotten him fired. “What I say is final. End of discussion.”

Refraining from making another scene, Gavin silently nodded his head. It was best to have a more civil discussion in private than to have Hank and Connor here with them.

He heard Hank next to him grumble to himself before getting up and leaving the office. As the Lieutenant left, Gavin saw Connor standing there looking between him and Fowler uncertain. The android seemed to want to say something, but he turned around and left the office to catch up with Hank.

Once they were gone Gavin leaned over the desk. He made sure to rest his hands on the wood instead of slamming it as Hank had done. If anger didn’t work on the Captain, then he’d have to use a different approach. He was desperate to try anything if it meant not working with Connor.

“Captain,” he started, mentally cringing at using rank to appease Fowler, “Don’t do this to me. I can’t stand the fucking thing. It’s not going to end well for both of us.”

Fowler relaxed at Gavin’s calm demeanor. “You’re all I have. Everyone else is wrapped up in their own work. I’m having to put people on double shift and I really wish I didn’t have to,” he explained, “This is only until Hank finishes with his side of work then he will take over any homicide cases you get. If nobody makes a report, then you might not even get a case and you wouldn’t have to work with Connor. So you can cross your fingers but my decision still stands.

You can still finish your reports since you’re almost done but once a homicide case opens, you’re with Connor. I’m sorry Reed.”

Gavin wanted to argue with him. He didn’t want this to end, but with the way Fowler sounded so _genuine_ with his apology like he really hadn’t meant for this to happen, he didn’t have it in him. Feeling defeated, he slumped in his seat.

The Captain let out another sigh. “Lighten up Reed, this is only temporary. Connor may have only been here for a short amount of time but he excels at what he does. You haven’t worked with anybody in ages so partnering up with him could do you some good. Try to see things from another perspective. Are we clear?”

“Yes sir,” Gavin avoided eye contact as he said it. All he wanted to do was to get out of this suffocating place.

Fowler looked satisfied. “Good, now don’t fuck this up. You already have your first strike.”

Gavin didn’t say anything, but he scrunched his face. The Captain was back to giving him strikes. If he got three strikes, then he was a goner which meant if he didn’t play nice with Connor, then he was suspended. _Fuck._

Fearing saying something else could offend Fowler and give him another strike, Gavin stood up to leave. When he was about to open the door, the Captain spoke up again.

“That android, Connor, he’s a good kid. So just give him a chance, okay?”

He merely nodded in response before leaving the office. He hated the tone Fowler liked to use on him. It was authoritative enough forcing Gavin to listen but it also sounded understanding. Like he understood where Gavin was coming from. Fowler didn’t know him well like Tina, who was pretty much his only friend here and maybe even Chris although that was kind of pushing it, but he could figure out Gavin had his own reasons and was willing to be more patient with him than anyone else.

Sometimes Gavin thought Fowler was too nice.

Dragging his feet to his desk, he fell in his seat. His computer had slipped into sleep mode while he was gone so he shook the mouse to start it up. He gave a quick glance around the area only to catch Hank glaring at him from the other side while Connor was trying to get him to work by tapping the man’s shoulders.

Gavin flicked a middle finger at the Lieutenant then focused his attention to his screen, choosing to ignore them. _Don’t fall for the trap. It’s not worth it,_ he reminded himself. He tried to read the words on the screen so he could finish those reports but his mind wouldn’t focus.

He never wished death upon anyone, or at least the ones who didn’t deserve it, but this was probably the first time in his career he truly wished there weren’t any crimes. Where for once people thought killing wasn’t worth the trouble.

But people got murdered in Detroit every day so Gavin had to face the inevitable. No matter what case he got tomorrow, perhaps even today which he sincerely fucking hoped not, he was partners with Connor either way.

“ _Fuck_.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh I'm here with another chapter! Thank you for the comments and kudos from last chapter! I'm glad people are interested in this story. :) 
> 
> Anyways enjoy!

It wasn’t until near the end of his shift Gavin completed his reports. He leaned back in his chair, arms raising above his head to stretch his muscles and feeling a few pops in the bones. It was about time he finished reading through all that bullshit. Yawning, he exited out of his email and log off his terminal when he felt a hand land on top his head.

“Tina,” he sighed.

He heard her snicker. “I see you got work done for once,” she pointed out, “Nice job you deserve a sticker.”

Normally Gavin would indulge her and respond with his usual sarcastic retorts but after the mess from this morning he wasn’t in the mood. “Shut up, if you’re here to bother me then fuck off.”

The hand on his head was released but his friend made her way around to sit on the edge of his desk, directly putting her ass right on top of his notepad much to his chagrin. She smirked, “Duly noted. Now you mind telling me what the hell was that in Fowler’s office?”

Gavin rubbed his face tiredly. He should’ve known she came here to talk about that. She must’ve watched the whole interaction between the four of them behind the glass walls. He didn’t understand why Fowler couldn’t just blacken them for privacy. It could’ve avoided situations like the one he was unfortunately in now. Tina just loved shoving her nose where it wasn’t her business but all Gavin wanted was for her to leave so he could get the fuck out of here so he surrendered to her curiosity.

“I’m working with the plastic for now,” was all he said.

Tina’s face shifted to confusion. “You’re partners with Connor? What did you do to deserve that kind of punishment?”

“I didn’t fucking do anything!” he corrected, “It’s only temporary until Anderson finishes with his shit which is hopefully fucking soon. I shouldn’t be the one stuck babysitting his pet.”

Tina playfully tapped his knee a few times with her foot. “Don’t be so down about it. Connor honestly isn’t even that bad.”

As if he needed to be reminded twice about it. “What would you know?” he snapped, “You used to hate him just as much as me.”

His friend had the fucking audacity to roll her eyes at him. “Yeah, you’re right,” she said, “But then I got to understand him after the revolution and it made me see how wrong I was for hating him and androids in general.” Crossing her arms, she looked down at him disapprovingly, “Why are you so hell bent on avoiding him? He’s done nothing wrong.”

“But that’s the problem though. You can’t trust someone who’s perfect. There’s always secrets they’re hiding from us.” Androids may be treated equally as humans for now but someday they’re going to want more. They will see how much more superior they were to humans and how useless and worthless people could be. Gavin didn’t want them to think about him like that. He worked his ass off for years to make his place in this crappy world and he wasn’t about to let a machine take that away from him.

“Okay, I will pretend you didn’t just call Connor perfect you pathetic tsundere.” Tina sighed, “Gavin, I don’t know what else to tell you but give him a chance. Trust me, it will make your life so much easier. Like, extremely easy.”

Gavin grimaced at the words. It was spoken in the same way Fowler had said to him. Why did people keep telling him that? Why should Connor deserve a chance? What did they see in the android he didn’t?

He noticed Tina was still watching him expectantly so he muttered a “Sure” to get her off his case about the issue. His back was aching from sitting on his ass for hours and a sharp headache was forming around his eyes from staring at the computer screen for too long. He fucking detested desk work.

He craved to be home and lie on the couch with Gaby watching TV while drinking until he passed out. Or jumping off the roof of this building. Pretty much anything he would do to get his mind away from Connor.

By whatever deity out there listening to him Tina got the memo he wanted to be left alone and hopped off his desk. She stood there in front of him not doing anything but before he could question it, she gave him a reassuring smile. “Stop doing this to yourself Gavin,” she said softly.

At those words he turned to her bewilderedly. The comment came out of nowhere and Gavin wondered where she was coming from with this. “What are you talking about?” he asked.

He expected a reasonable answer, but all Tina did was level him with a softer look as she said, “You know what I mean.”

When Gavin opened his mouth to tell her to quit being so fucking vague about shit, she had already left towards the break room, presumably for more coffee to get through her upcoming patrol.

Gavin stared after her for a minute before deciding he was done for the day. Technically, there was about 20 minutes left but he didn’t give a fuck. Tina’s cryptic message left him feeling uncomfortable and he couldn’t stand being here any longer. If Fowler said something about it tomorrow, then Gavin would tell him to suck it and earn a second strike with no qualms.

Pushing up from his seat he grabbed his wallet and keys lying on the desk. As he turned around to book it, he heard heavy footsteps rushing up behind him and Gavin _knew_ who those belonged to.

“Reed, wait.” Came the gruff voice.

Gavin let out an agitated sigh. The universe was seriously out to get him and it hadn’t even been a whole day yet. Turning back around on his heels he faced Hank who was standing way too close in his personal space. He took a step back. “I thought you were done dealing with me so what the fuck do you want now?” he gritted out.

He observed as Hank shifted from one foot to the other, eyes dragging across the floor like he was contemplating on what to say. Most likely thinking about whether to use a formal approach as a respectable coworker should or his usual demeanor but Gavin never had the patience of a saint so he continued. “Well? Are you gonna say something? I got places to be and you’re wasting my time here.”

That got the Lieutenant to speak. “Listen here you fucker,” he rounded on Gavin, “I don’t understand why Jeffrey is doing this but you better do your fucking job right.”

Naturally, Gavin was affronted. “Excuse me? Who the fuck do you think you are telling me what to do? Especially when it comes to my job?”

Hank bristled and looked down at him, using his full height to his advantage which ticked Gavin off. “I’m not an idiot. I know what you tried to do in the archive room when the feds were here. If Connor hadn’t persuaded me to stand down and keep silent about it, I would’ve busted your ass for assaulting an officer.” The man crossed his arms and made an unpleasant expression. “This is the only time I’m telling you this but if I find out you’re mistreating him, then I’ll make sure your badge lands on Jeffrey’s desk. And don’t bother trying to be sneaky about it like the snake you are because I _will_ find out.”

Gavin tried to ignore the insult. He _really_ tried. But after this ridiculous god-awful day his blood started boiling because how dare the bastard say that. He was just about to leave to find peace in the comfort of his home but then Hank comes up to him only threatening to get him fired? _What the fuck_? Yeah, he wasn’t having any of it.

There was a time when Gavin honestly respected the man, maybe even strived to be like him. Then that incident occurred a few years ago and Hank had drunk himself to death ever since. Gavin couldn’t believe he used to admire to him.

“Fuck off Anderson,” Gavin sneered, fists clenching and muscles tightening. “You don’t get to tell me what to do. I had every damn right to shoot Connor. The fucking toaster was doing something illegal! You think I would let him waltz into the room and mess around with the evidence? I was just doing what was right, and if I had the chance to do it again, I’ll make sure I won’t miss.”

Hank bared his teeth and raised a fist at him ready to strike. “You asshole-“

Gavin didn’t bother avoiding it. If Hank landed a hit on his face, then it was another mark to his novel of a record and Gavin crossed his fingers hoping it was the final straw for the Captain to dispose him.

Except the punch never landed.

“Hank.”

Connor’s voice interrupted them and they both turned their heads to see him standing next to the Lieutenant. Mildly surprised Gavin hadn’t noticed him there and he wondered if Connor heard everything he said about him. He surely hoped so.

Placing a hand on Hank’s shoulder, Connor looked at him silently with gentle eyes which seemed enough to calm Hank down as he lowered his hand to his side. Gavin watched the interaction quietly then tensed up when the android turned his attention on to him.

“I apologize Detective,” Connor’s voice sounded apologetic, but Gavin could detect a sense of coldness in it, like the asshat didn’t want to say it in the first place which Gavin wouldn’t blame him for. “Hank is only worried for my wellbeing. I assure you it won’t happen again. We will see you tomorrow, have a good evening.” Connor didn’t wait for his response and goes to pull Hank’s sleeve whispering “Let’s go.”

The most suitable thing to do would be to let them leave. To end the argument right there, saving his pride and called it a day. That’s what Gavin told himself. A sensible person wouldn’t get worked up over this and not getting the last word in a verbal fight was okay. It was reasonable. Logical.

Too bad Gavin was none of those things.

The words were out of his mouth before he realized it. “Off to get drunk again old man? No wonder tin can has to keep you in check because you can’t act like a decent human being.” The glare Hank shot him was deadly, but he said nothing so Gavin kept pushing. “How many bottles will it be this time? Five? 50? Keep a tally of it so I can see would ya?”

“That’s enough Detective Reed,” Connor warned. It was said with so much hostility and Gavin probably should’ve listened to the warning but there was a reason why Tina always said he was too idiotic for his own good.

He smirked, “It’s no wonder people can barely tolerate you anymore.  Your android fucker is the only one who can. You’re a great disappointment to all of us. It’s been how many years and you’re still here? Why don’t you do us all a favor and go pull the trigger you keep being a pussy about.”

Everything happened at once. He didn’t see the rapid hands coming at him wrapping around his neck and he barely registered his back slamming against a hard surface. Pain ran through his spine and suddenly Gavin couldn’t fucking _breathe._

Once his eyes adjusted on the sight before him, he could blearily make out Connor’s face hovering above. The fluorescent lights on the ceiling cast shadows over his face giving him a menacing appearance you would see in nightmares. The only thing bright enough that he could focus on was the swirling bright red LED on the android’s temple.

Quickly as it happened the hand around his neck released and Connor’s unsettling expression disappeared. Gavin took a gulp of air and holy shit, inhaling oxygen had never felt so amazing. After blinking a few times to gain his bearings, he realized the fucking android had pinned him to his desk and tried choking the life out of him.

When the edge of his desk digging into his tailbone became intolerable Gavin finally pushed himself up. Ignoring his wobbling legs, he caressed his sore neck, shuddering when ghosting fingers over his skin hurt. Fuck, there would definitely be bruises tomorrow. He looked up at the two to see Hank holding Connor’s shoulders and whispered in his ear until his LED turned yellow and lastly blue.

“What the hell is going on?”  Fowler’s question resonated cross the bullpen, making all heads turn in his direction. Fowler was standing in front of the public bathroom door. To Gavin’s relief he must’ve came out after and missed witnessing Gavin almost getting choked to death but a sense of dread soon filled him and he froze.

Somebody in here was going to snitch on him. Everyone sitting at their desks saw what happened, and some asshole would tell the Captain Gavin ran his mouth that got him body slammed to his desk. Envisioning an impending second strike in the same day made Gavin’s hands shake in terror. _Please don’t find out please don’t find out-_

Hank opened his mouth, no doubt to rat his ass out, but was swiftly intervened by Connor. “It’s nothing to be concerned about, sir. Detective Reed and I were just discussing what to expect for future cases so we could improve our partnership.” It was said in the most professional way possible and he even smiled to Gavin’s disbelief.

Silence swept the area for a few seconds and Gavin didn’t dare move an inch as Fowler scrutinized between them skeptically until he muttered something incomprehensible and headed back to his glass office.

Releasing the biggest sigh of relief Gavin let his shoulders relax. That was a close call. He couldn’t imagine what the Captain would say to him if he found out he was already ruining his relationship with the android. His thoughts were shortly interrupted when he caught Hank giving him a somber look that didn’t sit right with him.

“You’re pitiful Reed,” he said in a low tone and Gavin visibly winced at the harsh words.

Hank didn’t say anything else as he grabbed Connor’s arm and dragged him along to leave the bullpen, leaving Gavin watching their backs as they disappeared toward the elevators. In the end they still got the last word, but he thought maybe it was for the better this time.

Looking around, he noticed everyone openly staring at him. His eyes travelled to where Tina was to see her looking at him with such disappointment and it was then Gavin couldn’t bear staying here. Not with that look in her eyes.

He hurried out of the place, still sensing everyone watching him and it took all his willpower to not straight up run away. Elevators were normally fast in this day and age but right now it felt like it took forever to reach the bottom floor. The tiny space was making him feel suffocated and he had to place a hand against the wall to keep from swaying. When the doors opened, he ran across the lobby and outside until he reached his car, hastily ripping it open and shutting it once inside.

Gavin let his head fall on the steering wheel and released a breath he hadn’t noticed he held. He got assaulted by an android, and by fucking Connor, in front of everyone. That was enough proof to tell Fowler how dangerous Connor was so he could kick the android out but the Captain wouldn’t buy it. Even if Gavin hadn’t started the whole mess, he wouldn’t believe Gavin anyway.

No one ever would.

He should have been angry. Downright fucking furious. Yet… Connor defended him after everything and now he just felt empty inside instead. Perhaps Hank wasn’t exactly wrong with what he said about him. Maybe he was-

_No._

Slapping his cheeks between his hands he shook away the imposing thoughts. Right now wasn’t the time for this. His priority was to go home, feed Gaby, then fucking _sleep._ Yeah, that seemed doable. It had to be otherwise he would lose his mind.

God, he desperately needed a smoke. His racing heartbeat was making him crave for a cigarette right now. Reaching into his pocket he tried to find his pack but after patting around all over himself he couldn’t find it. It had to be inside the drawer in his desk because he recalled bringing it in with him this morning.

He considered running back inside to get it but remembering all those criticizing stares he changed his mind. He hated that look Tina gave him and she fucking knew it too. She did that whenever Gavin truly messed up and she would make sure he understood that. It made him feel a _little_ guilty and there was no way he’d let himself feel guilty over Hank and Connor. Cigarettes be dammed. He would rather buy new ones than subject himself to torture. Deciding to make a quick stop at the convenient store near his apartment, he started his car and drove out the parking garage.

Once there, Gavin rushed through the automatic doors to escape the freezing winds biting his skin and went straight to the counter to get his cigarettes. Luckily the cashier was someone he was familiar with. It was a young college student named Kylie, roughly the same height as him in her early 20s. Her brown hair was tied up in low pigtails like she was still a toddler and her freckles complemented her tan skin and amber eyes. She never got on Gavin’s bad side, which was rare, but her constant bubbly attitude and her persistent interest about his life made him slightly awkward.

“Oh!” she perked up when she noticed him, “Hello Mr. Reed! It’s been a while since I’ve seen you. I take it you want the usual brand?”

“Yeah, but give me three of them,” he grumbled out, refusing to look at her to avoid her contagious smile.

“Three? That’s way more than what you routinely get. Not that I’m complaining but I thought you were trying to quit?” she asked but didn’t reject the request as she opened the glass cabinet to grab three packs of his favorite brand.

“I was but I’m gonna fucking need all I can get after today.”

Kylie’s eyes widened in curiosity, “Oh? What happened this time?” Gavin knew that innocent look. She did that whenever she had to chance to find out more about him, hoping to get at least a centimeter past Gavin’s shell. Kylie wasn’t someone who personally knew him, but she probably knew more about him than 90% of the people Gavin’s around.

He shoved his change across the counter. “Sorry kid, all work activities are classified so quit poking me about it cause I ain’t telling you shit.”

“Darn,” she pouted, “Well at least I tried right?” And there was that cheery smile again. The kind that showed her dimples and crinkled the corner of her eyes. Gavin couldn’t understand why she treated him like this, treating him like he was a good person. He didn’t deserve it.

Kylie eyed the few dollar bills and coins for a moment before sliding some of it back to him. “The last pack is on me but try to lay off the smokes okay? I don’t want you to stop coming in and find out you’re in a hospital because of lung cancer or something.”

This was why Gavin considered her one of the few people he could tolerate. Free cigs? Fuck yeah. “Thanks kid I owe you one.”

She shook her head. “No need to owe me anything. I’ve mentioned this like a million times already but I really appreciated the drawing you gave me last year. My mind wasn’t in the right place during that time and it meant a lot. So, think of this as a thank you gift.”

Gavin forgot he did that. It was when Kylie was going through major stress from college so he did the unthinkable and asked for a photo of her dog and made a sketch replicating it. He didn’t think it was that special as she made it out to be.

He stuffed his cigarettes and leftover money in the pocket of his jacket. When he was about to say goodbye Kylie abruptly gasped to his confusion.

“That’s right! I almost forgot to give you this.” She crouched down, hands moving whatever items underneath the counter before she stood back up and handed Gavin a paper bag. “I went to the pet store yesterday to buy toys for my dog but then I remembered about Gaby. There are cat treats inside so give them to her and tell her I said hi okay?”

Gavin took the bag wordlessly, too dumbfounded that someone would give him _anything_ at all, even if it was for his cat and not him. He didn’t understand why she was so kind to him. He sensed her eyes on him when she was waiting for him to reply. The corner of his lips quirked up, the closest he’d get to smiling. “You’re spoiling her too much. I swear if she gets any more fat, I’m blaming you. But uh, thanks I guess.”

“I love me some chunky cats,” she laughed, “Tell me if she liked the treats next time you come in.”

Gavin actually did return a small smile this time, “I sure fucking hope not otherwise I’m not taking any cat food from you ever again.” Taking a step back to leave he suddenly paused. Kylie, this young girl he hardly knew gave him free cigarettes and cat treats and he was about to leave with only saying ‘thanks _I guess’_. He’d feel pretty douchey if he left it at that. It wouldn’t be wrong to at least return the sentiment.

“Uh,” he hesitated when he saw her tilt her head, “Last time I was here you mentioned about taking an exam soon? I don’t know if you took it yet but if you didn’t then, uh, I wish you luck.” _Wow that was lame,_ he thought. Comparing to the free stuff he got that wouldn’t mean shit to her.

Apparently, it did because Kylie blinked, surprised at first, before she full on grinned with so much joy he’d ever seen on someone in his life. “Thank you, Mr. Reed! My exam is next week but I’ll be sure to do my best! Have a wonderful rest of your evening!” she bid, waving a hand at him.

Gavin wasn’t sure if he should say ‘ _You too’_ or ‘ _See ya later’_ then realized he was overthinking the fuck out of it. He settled on giving a grunt of acknowledgement before turning around only to bump into a person in line waiting behind him.

Almost dropping the bag, he clutched it tighter and leveled the stranger with a scowl. “Hey! Watch it you fucker!”

“I’m so sorry sir!” the punk said weakly. Gavin observed the guy and noted he was wearing a black ball cap with matching shades too big for his face as he pushed it up to keep it from sliding off his nose. His faded baggy clothes had holes revealing spots of skin around his torso and the smell waving from it made Gavin scrunch his face. In all he looked like a fucking hobo and it diminished the small amount of good feeling he had when talking with Kylie.

It also ruined Gavin’s patience. “You gonna fucking move or what? Get out of my fucking way sleazebag before I make you move!”

The stranger panicked. “I didn’t mean to run into you I’m so-“ the man stopped, face eerily neutral for a while and Gavin was about to physical move him until he spoke again calmly, “I’ll be out of your way now, my apologies sir.”

He stepped aside, giving Gavin space to walk forward. Gavin looked him up and down in disgust then proceeded shoulder checking him as he left the store. Before the doors closed behind him, he faintly heard Kylie say to the man “Please excuse him, he didn’t mean it-“

Oh, he fucking meant it all right. He wasn’t germophobic per say, but he definitely didn’t want some filthy trash touching him. It was enough to make him jump in a pool of bleach and now he regretted purposefully bumping his shoulder when he walked away. He made a mental note to shower to get rid of the germs.

\---

When Gavin returned home, he was exhausted. He took a quick shower and fed his cat the treats given by Kylie. Now settled in bed with Gaby sleeping next to him, Gavin laid on his back staring at the ceiling. He’d tried multiple times falling asleep but his mind kept drifting back to work.

When he’s at work he’s desperate to finish up and get the fuck out but when he’s finally home, he can’t stop thinking about work. What a fucked-up way his brain functioned. Although it was moreover the conversation he had with Connor rather than work itself.

It still boggled his mind that Connor stood up for him against Fowler. He didn’t see any reason for the android to lie for him. Did he have a purpose to do it? What was the android’s end game? It made no fucking sense.

Groaning, he took the extra pillow next to him and buried his face in it. If Connor had just said the truth then he wouldn’t be feeling this way. Shame was never an emotion he wanted to experience. It was ugly, clawing inside his chest relentlessly and remembering Tina’s disappointed face wasn’t helping one bit. He feared the only way for it to disappear would be to take responsibility for his actions.

The thought was repulsive, but if he wanted this partnership to go smoothly then it had to be done.

“Gaby, why is this happening to me?” he asked his cat, who kept purring as she slept. He wished she could talk so she’d have an answer for him.

Thinking that mulling over it was a waste of precious sleep hours Gavin rolled over and closed his eyes. _Don’t think about it. Just sleep_ , he told himself.

He slept for approximately two hours that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gavin you big dummy haha. I can't wait for their relationship to develop I'm so excited.
> 
> If you enjoyed it please leave a kudos and comment! It let's me know you want to see more. :)
> 
> So until next time...

**Author's Note:**

> It was only after I reread this that I realize Gavin sounds like a straight up asshole but I promise he gets better!
> 
> Not gonna lie but writing Gavin is so fun. He's honestly such a mood and I love it. For the most part it's going to be in his pov but maybe I'll include Connor's once I get a better understanding of him.
> 
> As you read in the tags this is story is going to be plot heavy with lots of flashbacks but it will still have those wonderful Convin moments. I've had this vague story idea for days now and as I kept typing various scenes in the notes app on my phone my brain was like "why don't you just go for it?" so here I am. 
> 
> I don't know how long this will take me to finish since I'm still planning everything out but if you guys want to see more please leave a kudos and comment! It means a lot to me which also motivates me to write more!
> 
> We'll see how it all goes though. So until next time... :)


End file.
